1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to roof mounted water spray systems, and more particularly to a roof mounted evaporative cooling system utilizing elongate deflectors supported a short distance above the ridge of a gable roof by a plurality of support bracket connectors adjoined in spaced relation by flexible tubing and nozzles mounted in the connectors that produce a fine water mist which spreads evenly along the underside of the deflectors and drips off the sides of the deflectors and onto the roof to wet the roof and provide to evaporative cooling.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a large portion of the heat load placed on a building is due to the sun heating the roof. For example, on a typical day when the outside temperature is 70xc2x0 F., the surface of a roof can reach temperatures in excess of 175xc2x0 F. This heat load is transmitted into the attic and into the living quarters of the building. A great deal of the cost to run an air conditioning unit can be attributed to just overcoming the heat load due to the elevated temperature of the roof and attic.
There are several patents that disclose roof mounted fire protection and evaporative cooling systems of various constructions that disperse water onto the roof of a building.
Pierce, U.S. Pat. No. 1,831,880 discloses a fire protective and roof cooling device comprising an inverted V-shaped sheet metal saddle board formed in sections with a longitudinal perforated conduit rigidly mounted on each saddle board section by a series of brackets. The conduit sections have externally threaded ends that are joined together by a threaded coupling. A second inverted V-shaped sheet metal cover, similar to the saddle board may be secured to the brackets above the conduit sections to conceal the conduit and protect the perforations against the action of heavy wind.
Valiant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,703 discloses a spray cooling system for a gable roof having inclined first and second roof sections that intersect at a roof summit. The spray cooling system comprises a conduit mounted atop the first roof section adjacent the roof summit adapted to be connected to a supply of liquid coolant. The conduit is mounted atop the first roof section by a series of eye-bolts and is formed with a first series of ports formed in one side thereof through which liquid coolant may be sprayed upon the first roof section, and a second series of ports through which liquid coolant may be directed over the roof summit and sprayed upon the second roof section.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,493 discloses a water distributing apparatus for uniformly wetting a roof to provide evaporative cooling. The apparatus includes a generally horizontal water conduit supported on a roof, a flexible tube attached to an upper surface of the conduit and a directional nozzle attached to a second end of the flexible tube. The directional nozzle has an outlet angularly displaced from the longitudinal axis of the second end of the flexible tube to provide rapid generally random movement of the nozzle about its point of attachment to the water supply conduit. In a preferred embodiment the conduit includes spaced apart conduit tee components having upstanding branches into which are fitted plugs supporting connector fittings for the flexible tubes. An upstanding sleeve surrounds the tube connector fitting and is operable to engage the flexible tube to minimize snagging of the directional nozzle under the edges of the roof shingles and control the flailing action of the tubes.
Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,511 discloses a roof mounted fire protection system comprising a horizontal roof pipe mounted on the apex of a pitched roof, a vertical side pipe affixed to the side wall of the house having an upper end connected to the horizontal pipe, a plurality of upwardly directed sprinkler heads connected to the horizontal pipe, each sprinkler head formed in a generally conical configuration, a pump having an intake port connected to a water source and an output port connected to the lower end of the vertical pipe, and an activation operatively coupled to the pump to enabling a user to activate the pump to supply water to the sprinkler heads when required.
The prior art roof mounted fire protection systems are not particularly suitable for use as evaporative cooling systems because they are primarily designed to provide a large volume or excessive amount of water onto the roof in a very short period of time, and would expensive and wasteful of water if used on a daily or regular basis.
Prior art roof cooling systems that utilize an elongate perforated conduit mounted atop the roof and those that utilize conventional lawn sprinkler mechanisms that discharge streams or jets of water through the air onto the roof tend to distribute much more water than is actually needed for efficient evaporative cooling and are inefficient and wasteful of water, particular during windy weather conditions. If too much water is applied on the roof surface without time to permit evaporation, the effects of evaporation can actually be reversed. If too little water is applied, the roof temperatures can rise above the desired limit.
Another problem with prior art roof cooling systems that utilize an elongate perforated conduit mounted atop the roof and those that utilize uncovered sprinklers and nozzles is that they are visually unattractive and detract from the aesthetics of the building or dwelling.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a roof mounted evaporative cooling system comprising a plurality of elongate deflectors that are supported and secured a short distance above the ridge of a gable roof by a plurality of spaced apart support bracket connectors. Each support bracket connector has a central longitudinal portion with a hose barb at each end, and a vertical portion in which a spray nozzle is mounted. The support bracket connectors are joined together by a plurality of sections of flexible tubing having opposed ends engaged on the hose barb of the connectors and secured by hose clamps. Water is supplied to the connectors and adjoined sections of flexible tubing by conduit connected through a battery operated timer to an outdoor water faucet or to the cold water supply pipe in the attic of the building. In operation, the fine mist of water, under standard domestic water pressure impinges and spreads evenly along the underside of the deflectors and drips off of lateral side portions of the deflectors and runs onto the roof. The deflectors conceal the connectors and protect the fine mist against the action of heavy winds.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a roof mounted evaporative cooling system that will significantly reduce the heat load transmitted into the attic and into the living quarters of the building.
It is another object of this invention to provide a roof mounted evaporative cooling system that will significantly reduce cost of operating an air conditioning system to cool a building by reducing the heat load attributed to elevated temperatures of the roof and attic of the building.
Another object of this invention is to provide a roof mounted evaporative cooling system wherein the components of the system are hidden from view and will not detract from the aesthetics of the building or dwelling on which it is installed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a roof mounted evaporative cooling system that provides uniform roof wetting with minimum water usage.
Another object of this invention is to provide a roof mounted evaporative cooling system that does not require a pump and operates on domestic water supply pressure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a roof mounted evaporative cooling system that can be programmed to operate automatically during selected time periods.
Another object of this invention is to provide a roof mounted evaporative cooling system that produces a fine mist and minimum exposure of the mist to wind.
A further object of this invention is to provide a roof mounted evaporative cooling system that is easily and quickly installed and assembled.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a roof mounted evaporative cooling system that is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and rugged and reliable in operation.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from time to time throughout the specification and claims as hereinafter related.
The above noted objects and other objects of the invention are accomplished by a roof mounted evaporative cooling system comprising a plurality of elongate deflectors that are supported and secured a short distance above the ridge of a gable roof by a plurality of spaced apart support bracket connectors. Each support bracket connector has a central longitudinal portion with a hose barb at each end, and a vertical portion in which a spray nozzle is mounted. The support bracket connectors are joined together by a plurality of sections of flexible tubing having opposed ends engaged on the hose barb of the connectors and secured by hose clamps. Water is supplied to the connectors and adjoined sections of flexible tubing by conduit connected through a battery operated timer to an outdoor water faucet or to the cold water supply pipe in the attic of the building. In operation, the fine mist of water, under standard domestic water pressure impinges and spreads evenly along the underside of the deflectors and drips off of lateral side portions of the deflectors and runs onto the roof. The deflectors conceal the connectors and protect the fine mist against the action of heavy winds.